futurehurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
2026 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2026 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season since reliable records began on 1851. This season broke numerous records, in terms of windspeed, intensity, major hurricanes featured in the season, and the number of named storms. The season was also part of the 2024-2032 La Niña event, in which these seasons broke numerous records and even caused the collapsation of many Caribbean nations, particularly those in the Greater and Lesser Antilles. Timeline Systems Tropical Depression One A trough of low pressure was first marked by the National Hurricane Center, located around 100 miles away from Pinellas County, Florida, with disorganized thunderstorms and showers. The pressure gradually advanced to the main development region of the Gulf of Mexico, where temperatures would remain around 20°C, with moderate wind shear albeit it was closing in on the Texan-Louisianian coastline. However, with the shear increasingly declining in the Gulf of Mexico, with the 2026 Atlantic hurricane season nearing, the low intensified into an invest, with the NHC highlighting a 80% chance of formation in the next 5 days. However, gradually tracking northwestward, the invest would develop into Tropical Depression One on May 26, 18:00 UTC, by the NHC's recent advisory on the storm, concerning development on One. Due to high pressure, One steered to the northwest, near Vermillion Bay in Louisiana, as the NHC issued advisories for One's projected path to Vermillion Bay. On May 27, 04:00 UTC, One officially made landfall in Cypremort Point, Louisiana, with a peak intensity of 25 mph and a barometric pressure of 1000, one of the lowest pressures recorded within a tropical depression. Land interaction began to rapidly deteriorate Tropical Depression One, and on May 28, One would transition into a remnant low, before dissipating on that same day. Damages from Tropical Depression One were insubstantial, with minimal damages recorded within Cypremort Point, and other cities surrounding Vermillion Bay. Total rainfall was recorded to be around 3 inches of rain, with minor flooding. Overall, damages were recorded to be around $400,000 (2026 USD). No deaths were reported in the aftermath. Hurricane Arthur A vigorous tropical wave was monitored by the National Hurricane Center off the coast of Western Sahara on June 2, a day after the official start of the 2026 Atlantic hurricane season. The tropical wave tracked westward throughout the following days, with little development and circulation developing due to the increasing shear in the central Atlantic, due to the Saharan wind shear. As the storm progressed near the Caribbean, the wave narrowly developed into an invest albeit a low chance of development, with the NHC marking the invest with a 10% chance of formation in the next 5 days. However, due to a declination of shear as the invest progressed towards the Bahamas, and the system gradually showed signs of intensification over the next few days. On June 6, the National Hurricane Center prompted the formation of Tropical Depression Two. Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Lance Hurricane Matteo Hurricane Naomi Tropical Storm Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Hurricane Sally Tropical Storm Teddy Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Wilfred Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Season names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. This was the same list used in the 2020 season, with the exception of Lance, Matteo, and Naomi, which replaced Laura, Marco, and Nana. Due to the hyper activity within this season, the Greek alphabet would be used. The following names used in the Greek alphabet are below: Retirement On March 19, 2021, on the 49th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Cristobal, Josephine, Lance, Matteo, Naomi, Sally, and Vicky from its rotating name lists due to the deaths and damages they caused. They were replaced by Charles, Jorge, Linsey, Maroon, Nathaniel, Sandra, and Vivienne for the 2032 season. Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Destructive seasons